


When the Ticking Stops

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [28]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate episode, Bandages and Pain Meds, Explosion, Fire, Injured Hogan, concerned team, mild burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Colonel Hogan is working on defusing the suitcase bomb over the radio. Everything is going well until he hears something inside it click, something that he wasn't told was supposed to happen... he immediately knows something is wrong. He orders his men back and takes his chances in defusing the bomb.Or, alternate version of "The Empty Parachute".
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	When the Ticking Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Hogan’s POV:  
I started to turn the handle, as instructed by the man on the radio, but something didn’t feel right. He didn’t mention anything about feeling the handle click as I turned it. So when I felt it click, I knew something was wrong. Something just didn’t feel right. And to top that all off, I started to hear ticking sounds coming from inside the briefcase. 

“Kinch?” I called out while I kept my hold on the briefcase. 

“Yes Colonel Hogan?” he answered from the doorway I ordered him and the rest of my team to. 

“Get everyone back! Make sure they are not close to this room!” I ordered. 

“What’s wrong sir?” he asked, not doing what I asked. 

“Kinch! Get everyone back! Now!” I barked as I heard the ticking sounds grow faster. 

“Yes sir!” he exclaimed before I heard him push the guys back, despite their protests. 

“Can I disarm it?” I asked the man on the radio, “Is it safe to open the case?” 

“If you’ve turned the handle all the way then yes,” he told me, “Now, when you open it you should see multiple wires. Tell me what colors they are and which ones are connected to the bomb itself.” 

“Okay,” I sighed as I wiped the sweat from my forehead once I opened the case, “There is a red, blue, green.” 

I stopped myself from describing the case any further. I heard the ticking stop and a small click sound soon followed it. Damn it. I knew I had a split second to react before this thing blew up in my face. I quickly shielded my face with my arms, making sure my arms were covering it and not my hands. Would rather have my jacket ruined than have my hands all burned from whatever chemical mixture was in that case. 

LeBeau’s POV:  
“What do you mean we have to go back? What about Colonel Hogan?” I asked as Kinch pushed Newkirk, Carter, and I further down the hallway. 

“He ordered me to get everyone back,” he answered. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Newkirk asked. 

“Just let me in there! I’m the explosives guy on the team, I can help him!” Carter cried, “Colonel Hogan!” 

“Enough! We have to listen to his orders, despite our feelings about them. He is ordering us to safety,” Kinch snapped as he blocked us from going back the way we came, “Just sit tight here for a couple of.” 

A big explosion interrupted whatever Kinch was saying. The explosion shook the tunnel system. You could see loose dirt and dust fall from the ceiling, giving us all a light coating, making it look like we were covered in ash. 

“Colonel Hogan?” Kinch called out once the tunnel stopped shaking. 

Kinch’s POV:  
“Colonel Hogan?” I repeated as I started to run down the hallway with the guys following me. 

The first thing I noticed when I got to the room we last saw Colonel Hogan in was the smoke and flames. I turned around and blocked the guys from going any further, again. I ordered LeBeau to go get Wilson and Carter to get some buckets of water to put out the fire. Once I knew at least two of us were away from any danger, Newkirk and I looked into the room to find Colonel Hogan. 

“Where is he?” Newkirk asked as he stood behind me, searching the room for our commanding officer. 

“There!” I exclaimed as I pointed to my left side. 

Colonel Hogan was lying on his stomach, unconscious, with a beam on his lower right leg that fell from the ceiling. The explosion must’ve knocked him off his feet and threw him into the dirt wall behind him. 

“We have to get him out!” Newkirk shouted as we made our way to Colonel Hogan and lifted the beam off of him, “On three, you’re going to help me get him over my shoulders. Ready? One. Two. Three.” 

Newkirk and I lifted Colonel Hogan and placed him over Newkirk’s shoulders. He carried him out of the burning room, down the hallway, and straight to the ladder to get him out of the tunnel system and into the barracks above us.

“Easy, easy,” I told him as I helped set Colonel Hogan down onto the table in the common area of our barracks. 

“How is he? Do you see any injuries?” Newkirk asked as we ignored the worried looks and comments from the rest of the prisoners in the barracks. 

“His jacket is ruined and his arms are burned,” I said as I moved to look his torso over, “He has a few burns on his chest. Looks like the bomb wasn’t filled with much of that chemical mixture to cause a lot of damage.” 

“He has a few burn marks on his head where his arms didn’t cover. A few on his neck too,” Newkirk told me as he looked Colonel Hogan over, “The vial must’ve been small to fit in that suitcase. Looks like the mixture just sort of splashed on him rather than cover him completely.” 

“That’s one good thing,” I sighed before Wilson and LeBeau entered the barracks. 

Wilson’s POV:  
“How is he?” I asked as LeBeau and I entered the barracks to find an unconscious and injured Colonel Hogan on the table, “Has he woken up yet?” 

“No,” Kinch sighed, “We noticed he had burn marks on his torso, neck, face, and arms but that’s all we found.” 

“Okay,” I sighed as I set my medical bag down to dig out some disinfectant and bandages, “Let’s see what we got here.” 

I started by having the men help me sit Colonel Hogan up and rid him of his jacket, button up shirt, and his undershirt. 

“Oh my,” I gasped as I looked at Colonel Hogan’s back that was now bruised, “What happened?” 

“We think the blast from the explosion threw him into the wall behind him. There was also a beam on his lower right leg, so that might be injured as well,” Kinch told me. 

“Blimey Colonel Hogan. You can never make this easy, can you?” I asked my unconscious patient, “Right. Newkirk and Kinch, I need you to hold him up. LeBeau, grab some blankets and pillows to place under Colonel Hogan so his back won’t hurt as much. I will tend to his burns out here, given that he’s already out here, then I will have you boys help me move him to his room.” 

I watched as LeBeau scrambled to get some blankets and pillows laid down on the table for Colonel Hogan. Once that was done, Newkirk and Kinch gently laid my patient back down on the table, so I could get to work. 

I cleaned what I could around each burn mark then I laid some cold, wet rags over the large burns on his arms and chest. I need to cool them down and take away some pain, so this was the easiest way to do it while he was unconscious. 

“Alright,” I sighed as I searched my bag for the salve I always keep in here, “Here we go. Can you boys sit him up again?” 

“Sure,” Kinch said as he and Newkirk both sat Colonel Hogan up. 

“LeBeau, would you mind helping me rub this on his back?” I asked as I got some salve on my hand and offered the small tub to LeBeau, “Carter, could you get one of his undershirts ready?” 

“I’d love to help out,” LeBeau said as he got some salve on his hand before he and I started to rub it all over his back, making sure we got a good portion of it on his bruises. 

“Can’t we just use the undershirt he was wearing earlier today?” Carter asked as he grabbed it from the small pile of Colonel Hogan’s discarded clothes. 

“That’ll be just fine, thank you,” I told him as I used one of the leftover rags to wipe my hands off, “I will put a few bandages over his burns on his chest, so they don’t get infected by the fabric of his shirt. Once those are on, Carter, you can help me get his shirt on, and then we can move him to his room.”

I quickly placed some bandages over his chest before Carter and I put Colonel Hogan’s t-shirt back on. The last thing we did was place Colonel Hogan back on the stretcher to transport him to his room. Once that was done, my work here was done. I gave them simple instructions to help Colonel Hogan once he woke up, and to get me if anything else comes up.

\-----3 Hours Later-----  
Carter’s POV:  
“Carter? What happened?” Colonel Hogan asked from his bed. 

“Oh boy, I mean sir, you’re awake! Guys, he’s awake!” I called out from my spot besides Colonel Hogan’s bed, “How are you feeling?” 

“My arms, chest, and back hurt like hell. What happened?” he repeated as the rest of the core team entered the room. 

“Remember the suitcase bomb you were defusing?” Kinch asked and continued once he saw Colonel Hogan nod, “Something went wrong, and it blew up instead.” 

“Is everyone else alright?” he asked. 

“Yes sir,” Newkirk answered, “You bruised your back and burned your arms, chest, and a little of your face and neck. Wilson told us to keep applying salve to your back for the bruises, change the bandages on your burns, and give you pain meds when you need it.” 

“Do you have any pain meds around?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” I answered as I reached to grab the pill bottle that sat on his table as well as the glass of water we placed there hours ago, “Here.” 

I opened the bottle and dumped two pills into his hand and placed the cup of water in his other hand before he sat up a bit and swallowed the pills. 

“Do you need anything else?” I asked as I took the cup back once he was done with it and placed it back on the table behind me. 

“No,” he sighed as he laid back down, “Are you sure no one else was hurt? It seemed like it was a pretty big explosion.” 

“The tunnels shook from the blast, but you were the only one injured,” Kinch answered. 

“Good,” Colonel Hogan said before he closed his eyes again. 

“Let’s let him get some rest,” Kinch told us before he guided us out of his room, “You’ve heard it from both himself and Wilson, he will be fine. Just needs some rest, pain meds, and bandages changed now and then.” 

“I’m just glad it wasn’t worse,” Newkirk said as we left Colonel Hogan’s room, closing the door behind us. 

“Me too,” Kinch sighed, “We were lucky this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I do plan to do another alternate version of this story (more serious one). Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it! Any and all feedback are welcomed down below!


End file.
